Différences
by NdaM
Summary: En regardant sa silhouette disparaître à l'horizon elle comprit finalement pourquoi elle l'avait aidé.


Différences

De NdaM

* * *

><p>HP ne m'appartient pas…<p>

* * *

><p>Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le OS super bizarre xD<p>

Donc voilà j'espère que ma dernière idée tordue vous plaira ^^

* * *

><p>Les visites à Azkaban n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus fréquent. Il fallait bien l'avouer : le paysage n'avait rien d'attrayant, les détenus devenaient fous en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait et leurs gardiens n'étaient pas des plus aimables. Il n'y avait franchement pas de quoi attirer un moldu ou encore un sorcier.<p>

Cependant, il y avait certaines personnes qui bravaient leur peur pour aller tenir compagnie, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, à des personnes chères à leur cœur. Les réconforter, leur donner un moment de lucidité, leur rendre une lueur espoir… Il y avait beaucoup de raisons à ces visites, tant de raisons.

Elle avait d'ailleurs les siennes pour se trouver actuellement dans ce couloir blanc et vide. Elle avait la forte impression d'être dans un de ces hôpitaux réservés aux déficients mentaux des moldus. Un labyrinthe de blanc, de portes, de carrefours et d'escaliers. Il y avait bien quelques fenêtres cependant bien inutiles puisqu'elles donnaient sur une cour des plus déplorables. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si les prisonniers y prêtaient réellement attention…

Elle savait que toute personne enfermée à Azkaban finissait fou. Certains avaient même sombré dans la folie en moins d'une semaine… Elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années n'avait pas reconnu son fils de six ans après avoir été enfermé pendant trois jours. Ce dernier en avait pleuré et crié de désespoir réveillant chez elle un sentiment bien connu.

C'était monnaie courante dans ces couloirs. Les cris, les hurlements, les pleurs, les sanglots… Tout ce bâtiment était sinistre non seulement par son architecture mais également par les sentiments latents qui y flottaient. Elle pouvait les sentir qui l'envahissaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la cellule où il se trouvait. Alors pour oublier ce qui l'entourait, elle se souvint.

Leur première rencontre n'avait pas été mémorable. Cela n'avait absolument pas été le coup de foudre. Elle l'avait juste aperçu au loin, traîné par deux personnes alors qu'il semblait endormi. Il était beau, certes mais rien de transcendant. De toute façon, la fatigue et la peine qui se lisaient sur son visage associées à la crasse qui le recouvrait auraient très bien pu le faire passer pour un mendiant… un beau mendiant. Elle apprit par la suite qu'il avait été pris dans un accident.

Non, ce fut quand elle le croisa une deuxième fois le lendemain qu'elle comprit qu'il était spécial. Il avait cette démarche assurée qui lui apportait une aura sécurisante mais qui, d'un autre côté, le faisait paraître si orgueilleux… Il avait cet air noble qui le rendait aussi attirant que fier de sa personne… Il avait cette lueur dans les yeux, une lueur de vie, de défi. Il possédait ce petit quelque chose qui le rendait autant captivant qu'énervant. Il était un véritable mystère doté de beaucoup de charme, une énigme à résoudre.

Pourtant son regard métallique vibrant avait désormais laissé place à une âme perdue au bord de la rupture. Il en aurait fallu de peu pour le faire réagir. Une caresse, un souffle sur la joue… un baiser ? Non, ils n'en étaient pas encore là… pas encore. C'était pourquoi elle restait à chaque fois à la limite de son espace personnel. Pourtant elle voyait les coups d'œil qu'il lui lançait de temps en temps quand il était sûr qu'elle ne regardait pas. Elle essayait de se persuader qu'il ne faisait que l'étudier. Cependant, une petite voix dans sa tête aimait à lui faire miroiter un amour naissant…

Elle frissonna en discernant sa destination un peu plus loin au bout du couloir. Elle allait enfin le revoir. Elle allait pouvoir passer du temps avec lui, si peu mais cela suffirait. Elle reviendrait de toute façon. Elle revenait toujours. Elle le voyait déjà, recroquevillé à sa place habituelle, celle qui lui permettait d'être le plus loin possible de la porte. Elle savait qu'il s'y pensait hors de portée.

Elle arriva finalement à son but pour y trouver l'exacte réplique de la scène qu'elle avait quitté à sa dernière visite. Rien n'avait bougé, même pas lui. Cette pensée la fit frémir. Au moins avant il y avait des micros détails qui changeaient et le plateau repas était toujours vide. Elle savait qu'il voulait lui montrer qu'il résistait, qu'il survivrait, qu'il vaincrait éventuellement… Seulement, elle nota le repas nettement posé devant la porte, la gazette du sorcier pliée à côté des couverts. Renonçait-il ? Non, quelque chose d'autre clochait. Le sentiment qui flottait dans l'air n'était certainement pas une reddition totale.

Elle l'aurait bien incité à manger cependant, elle voyait bien qu'elle n'arrivait plus à l'atteindre. Il avait dressé une sorte de barrière pour ne plus réellement être affecté par le monde extérieur. Il était seul avec ses souvenirs, sa peine et sa détresse. Les souvenirs devaient être le plus dur à supporter. La perte de ses meilleurs amis avait dû l'anéantir.

Tout avait commencé à Poudlard, une école de sorciers d'Ecosse. Sirius s'y était fait de très bons amis avec lesquels ils étaient devenus inséparables. Ils se faisaient appeler les Maraudeurs et étaient au nombre de quatre : Sirius, James, Peter et Remus. L'un d'entre eux, James, était tombé amoureux d'une préfète qui semblait sérieuse, fermée et stricte.

Pour faire court, elle le détestait mais finit par donner une seconde chance à son prétendant plus que persévérant… Elle sortit avec à la fin de leur scolarité, l'épousa et lui fit un enfant dont ils firent de Sirius le parrain. Cependant, plutôt que de se fondre dans la population, ils avaient tous deux préférés se hissaient comme ennemi numéro un du mage noir que sévissait à cette époque.

Ils devinrent alors tous deux les personnes les plus activement recherchées par ce sorcier appelé Voldemort. Ils durent donc se cacher dans un endroit où nul ne pourrait les retrouver, sauf bien évidemment le gardien du secret. Le gardien devant être une personne de confiance, le couple avait alors choisi Sirius. Personne ne savait qu'ils avaient changé d'avis et elle ne le savait que par pure coïncidence vraiment.

Les amoureux furent donc abattus, ne laissant que Sirius comme unique témoin de ce changement de gardien. Il savait donc qui les avait trahis et, avec son tempérament calme et posé, cela ne resterait pas impayé. Il confronta donc le véritable gardien qu'il… tua ? Ce passage est le seul qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à réellement éclaircir. A vrai dire, il serait logique qu'il ait réellement tué Peter… Cependant, il ne semble pas en être au courant ou plutôt pas totalement sûr…

Une part de lui semblait vouloir l'avoir écorché vif alors qu'une autre lui disait qu'il en était clairement incapable. Peter avait beau les avoir trahi en beauté, les souvenirs de leur amitié était bien trop présent pour qu'il désire détruire l'un de ses « meilleurs amis ». De plus, ce n'était pas comme si prendre une vie était aussi simple… Sirius était un homme de confiance, fidèle à ses convictions mais aussi à ses amis.

Elle revint au présent quand elle s'aperçut des divers coups d'œil que le prisonnier lançait à la Gazette des sorciers. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir dans ce journal pour qu'il soit dans un état si… différent ? Elle s'en approcha et en un seul regard elle comprit. Il s'agissait une photo du fils de ses meilleurs amis morts. Il était entouré de sa bande d'ami mais aussi d'un rat. Un rat qui ressemblait à si méprendre à l'animagi du jeune Peter.

Car, en effet, chacun des Maraudeurs avaient leur propre animagi ou presque. Remus étant un loup garou, les autres s'étaient démené pour accompagner ce malchanceux lors des nuits de pleine Lune. Idiot et irréfléchi… Cependant, cela permettait à Sirius d'être sûr que ce rat sur la photo était bien ce fichu traître et le regard vicieux que ce dernier lançait à son filleul ne lui plaisait apparemment pas du tout. Cela lui permettait d'ailleurs d'être beaucoup moins affecté par la présence de son visiteur. Comme si toute la rage qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là, lui permettait d'élever un barrage encore plus puissant que les précédents.

Elle aurait pu l'aider. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Elle pouvait l'aider, seulement pas maintenant. Le soir serait préférable pour lui permettre de s'évader. Toutefois, ce n'était pas à son tour de surveiller le prisonnier. Il faudrait qu'il attende encore un jour. Un jour où il devrait supporter le souvenir d'un meilleur ami qui les avait tous mener à leur perte.

Elle essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se montrer patient. Il fallait absolument qu'il patiente jusqu'au lendemain pour agir. Elle voyait bien que cela ne servait à rien, qu'il ne la comprenait toujours pas et elle ne pouvait vraiment pas lui en vouloir pour cela… Elle se détourna donc lentement priant intérieurement pour que Sirius soit raisonnable et qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide…

Sirius n'aurait probablement pas été jusqu'à dire qu'il s'était acclimaté à vivre dans cette cellule avec pour seul compagnie ses plus sombres pensées. Certes, ce n'était toujours pas le bonheur suprême mais il s'était plus ou moins fait une raison. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait s'évader d'une minute à l'autre dès qu'un détraqueur se retournait.

Ces créatures étaient vraiment les pires qui puissent exister. Même sans faire face à leur victime, il pouvait les affecter mentalement par leur simple présence. Il se demandait sincèrement comment de telles choses pouvaient réellement exister. Franchement, même une existence supérieure n'aurait pas idée de se dire : « Tiens et si je créais une bête dont le seul but était de faire souffrir les gens en les torturant mentalement tout en s'abreuvant du bonheur de leur prisonnier ! » C'était tout ce dont le monde manquait…

Ces créatures étaient ce qu'il avait senti de plus terrifiant dans sa vie. Les mangemorts étaient de vrais bambins en couche culotte à leur place ! Certes, il n'avait pas sa baguette pour se défendre mais il avait entendu dire qu'il existait un autre moyen de se faufiler sans être particulièrement atteint par la faculté des détraqueurs à affecter le comportement de ceux qui les entourent. Il fallait qu'il se transforme en animagi mais cela ne lui indiquerait pas la sortie… Ce bâtiment était un véritable labyrinthe et il ne se voyait pas arpenter tous les couloirs sous sa forme de chien pour le plaisir.

Bien sûr, ses pensées semblaient plus emberlificotées qu'avant, il sursautait au moindre bruit et il ne dormait pratiquement plus. Il devait avoir l'air d'un squelette et parfois il se demandait si son passé ne serait pas honteux de se voir enfermé dans cette pièce accroupie près de la fenêtre à tourner en rond dans ses pensées.

Puis la Gazette des sorciers était arrivée ce matin-là et le voile obscur de ses souvenirs s'étaient quelque peu envolés laissant place à une seule idée : celle de tuer ce fichu rat sur cette photo. Il voulait partir de cet endroit, s'évader et rejoindre Harry. Il désirait tuer cette infâme bestiole qui se prélassait aux côtés d'enfants innocents pendant que le parrain de l'un d'entre eux croupissait dans cette prison abominable.

Non, en fait, c'était plus qu'un désir ou qu'une envie, c'était son devoir. Il devait tuer cet être abject pour que son filleul puisse vivre librement. Il avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec tout ce qu'il se passait si Sirius devait en croire le journal. En effet, les faits récents ne laissaient aucun doute sur le retour du mage noir. De plus, il avait fallu qu'il soit reconnu comme un miraculé.

Au début, ce n'était que l'enfant qui avait survécu en tout cas la première semaine. Puis, les rumeurs avaient commencé. Après tout, un enfant ayant survécu à un avada kedavra devait être destiné à faire de grandes choses, n'est-ce pas ? Il était l'élu… Sirius s'en était presque étouffé en lisant ce mot « élu ». Comment les gens pouvait-il mettre de tel fardeau sur les épaules d'un simple enfant ? Harry avait perdu ses deux parents, il n'avait plus son parrain, Remus devait avoir disparu de la surface et… Peter méritait de finir six pieds sous terre dans un cercueil tant qu'il respirait encore.

Son filleul ne méritait pas qu'on le regarde avec peur et fascination juste pour avoir survécu à un tel drame. Etait-ce sincèrement si merveilleux d'avoir survécu à tous ceux qui auraient dû compter pour lui ? Comme il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir succombé à son tempérament… Il n'aurait jamais dû vouloir retrouver Peter. Pourquoi avait-il cherché à comprendre, à lui pardonner ou à lui trouver une simple petite excuse ? Ce rat n'en avait aucun droit. Il devait mourir lentement, s'étouffant peu à peu comme noyé dans un lac pendant qu'il était écorché vif.

Seulement Sirius avait cédé à son envie de pardonner à Peter. Il devait bien y avoir une raison pour qu'il ait craqué. Peut-être avait-il été torturé ? Après tout lui-même ne s'était pas senti capable de garder un tel secret. Il ne s'était pas senti capable de protéger ses personnes les plus chères. Il avait douté de lui-même. Il se savait faible. Oui, il était faible. S'il ne l'avait pas été, il aurait affronté ses parents, lutait de l'intérieur pour vaincre ces hommes aux croyances dérisoires. En tout cas, il aurait au moins dû sauver son frère…

Savoir qu'il avait causé la mort de ses meilleurs amis était un lourd fardeau que les détraqueurs s'amusaient à lui rappeler. Il devait également subir l'absence de nouvelles flagrantes de son frère. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre chacun de leur côté, ils étaient restés en contact par un moyen qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Ce n'était plus le cas depuis un bon moment. Il avait dû lui arriver quelque chose à lui aussi… Un autre mort sur la conscience du mage noir, en admettant qu'il les sente un temps soit peu.

Un mouvement attira son attention. La porte venait de s'ouvrir et cela voulait dire soit un nouveau plateau repas, soit sa visite. Que cela soit l'un ou l'autre, il n'en avait cure. Il ne voyait pas vraiment comment avaler quoi que ce soit alors qu'une gigantesque boule de culpabilité lui enserrait la gorge. Il aurait peut-être pu les sauver avec un peu plus de courage, un peu plus de force.

La seconde possibilité le perturbait au début. Ses visites ne le dérangeaient pas réellement. En fait, c'était comme ci cette personne n'était pas réellement là. Toujours silencieuse, toujours passive, toujours à une distance plus que respectable, il aurait pu la prendre pour un meuble.

Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. C'était le cas aujourd'hui, enfin, c'était en tout cas la désagréable sensation qu'il avait. Elle lui donnait le pressentiment d'en savoir toujours plus que lui. Peut-être voulait-elle l'aider au final. C'était pourtant vraiment dur à croire mais parfois, il pouvait pratiquement la voir tendre le bras pour le réconforter ou pour lui indiquer quelque chose.

Ce jour-là, elle essaya d'abord de lui faire manger un petit morceau de son repas sans grand succès. Il la vit ensuite s'intéresser au journal qui reposait parfaitement plié près de son repas. Elle pensait certainement qu'il n'y avait pas touché alors qu'en fait ce plateau arrangé à la perfection était dû à lui uniquement. Il détestait le désordre, un trouble de la personnalité probablement dû à l'enfermement. Il ne pouvait plus voir un lit défait sans le refaire immédiatement. C'était devenu compulsif.

Il la guetta par la suite pour voir la réaction qu'elle aurait face à la photo. Elle devait savoir. Elle savait toujours tout. Impressionnant comme sa faculté lui permettait de tout comprendre… La seule chose qui le réconfortait était de savoir qu'elle était différente. Les autres n'étaient pas comme elle et ils ne l'avaient probablement jamais été. Ils ne réagissaient pas pareil et n'avaient définitivement pas les mêmes intentions à l'encontre des prisonniers… Enfin en tout cas à l'attention de Sirius. Il l'avait vu avec d'autres prisonniers et elle était comme eux sous tous les points. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui que certains détails changeaient.

Elle resta figée un bon moment, enregistrant et analysant les faits. Les pièces du puzzle avaient toujours tendance à s'agencer très vite dans son esprit. Puis, elle essaya à nouveau de lui faire comprendre quelque chose dans son langage incompréhensible. Inconsciemment, il traduit les gestes qui venaient de temps en temps quand il voulait se battre, casser quelque chose ou encore tuer quelqu'un. Des accès de colère qui ne duraient jamais bien longtemps car il fallait bien l'avouer, tout sentiment disparaissait vite grâce à eux.

Elle essayait probablement de lui dire de rester calme, d'avoir la tête sur les épaules et de ne pas bouger avant un bon moment. Superbe, il détestait quand quelqu'un lui donnait des conseils foireux. Rester dans ce trou alors que son filleul courrait un grave danger à cause d'un rat ! Elle avait raison… Il devait patienter et attendre le bon moment. Seulement, il en avait assez d'être dans ce bâtiment à ressentir des sentiments qui n'avaient quasiment jamais été les siens. Il avait changé…

Alors il attendit, encore et encore. Une nuit passa puis deux. Ses gardiens étaient toujours les mêmes enfin ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait réellement faire la différence avec leur silhouette noir, leur vêtement sombre et leur aura terrifiante... Il patienta jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de garde. Il n'en revint pas quand elle lui tendit la main et qu'avec ses longs doigts elle lui indiqua de le suivre.

Etait-ce sérieusement le moment de partir ? Allait-elle réellement l'aider ? Les questions avaient à peine eu le temps d'atteindre son cerveau qu'il les chassait au loin en se transformant en animagi. Cela lui demanda plus d'effort que d'habitude, cela lui fit presque mal. La concentration nécessaire était énorme et forcément avec son petit passage dans cette merveilleuse bâtisse avait quelque peu érodé ses capacités à rester concentré.

Une fois son manteau de fourrure revêtu, il la suivit dans les couloirs. Les autres les regardaient mais elle semblait les éloigner les uns après les autres. Sirius avait franchement du mal à croire qu'ils allaient passer par la porte de devant pour s'échapper. Non, sérieusement, il espérait que ce n'était pas son plan…

Il n'en revenait pas, pour la première fois de sa vie il m'était sa vie entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait plutôt espérer que ce serait James ou même Remus qui le sauverait d'une situation aussi… délicate. Il élimina toute pensée qui pourrait lui nuire d'un bref mouvement de tête et il continua de suivre son ancien geôlier avec plus ou moins de résignation.

Au final, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était arrivé dehors et qu'ils étaient à nouveau seuls. Devait-il remercier ce détraqueur pour l'avoir aider ou devait-il juste partir sans un regard en arrière ? La deuxième solution lui semblait tentante alors il la mit en marche. Cependant, arrivé à une distance qu'il estimait suffisant, il se retourna pour l'observer une dernière fois. Un mystère qu'il préfèrerait garder à jamais venait de se dérouler.

FIN


End file.
